


Melody

by rojy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Historical, Isolation, Loneliness, Other characters are to be added, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe, outcasts, past japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: That strong spiritual energy came whenever she played her music.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKRobertson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/gifts).



> I wrote this as a request for JKrobertson, sorry for being so late in it because I was busy and I couldn't get the hang of it and I didn't want to just write anything.
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> tell me i you have any other suggestions for the title :D

She was able to feel that strong spiritual energy again today. It always comes when she played her music and leaves when she's done. She had never encountered such strength in her life, the first time she felt shivers down her spine. It was always near but it never came at her.

She didn't feel any danger coming from it and it didn't come any nearer. Her ability to see the supernatural had caused her a lot of misery but it taught her a lot too. The supernatural creatures were terrified of humans the same way humans were terrified of them.

She continued playing her instrument. She used to play music as a let out of her loneliness in this isolated warehouse. She was put there by her relatives since she was too scary for them but also too precious to lose. She was one of the best at playing music but what good it did if she had no one to share it with? Playing music for herself like that depressed her from time to time. It made her feel more lonely.

It has been some time now, having another hear her music other than the black cat -who was asleep most of the time- soothed her. She felt some happiness that she haven't felt for a long long time. She was getting curious to know who was it that enjoyed her music. How does it look like? Does it has a name? Her imagination would get wide and think about all the possibilities.

One day, she felt it coming near, was it approaching her, finally? but what if it hurt her? Kidnap.. well anything would be better than here.

"Calm down" she calmed down Yoruichi who started getting agitated and was getting ready to attack "Don't be hostile, just be ready.". It was nearer than before, it seemed like that it was really approaching her.

She decided to continue playing her music as if nothing happened. She didn't want to scare him because she was able to see him. And what's better than welcoming him by the music he came for?

The excitement she felt had out weighted the fear that existed somewhere in the back of her mind.

She lived in a medium sized room in the warehouse that had a small garden and was near the wall surrounding her relatives estate. It was a traditional Japanese house and she would open her room to view the small of green area in front of her. She felt the energy at the other end of the wall then suddenly something jumped and entered the house.

She stopped playing despite not wanting to give any indication that she was able to see him. He landed near the wall outside the warehouse. That provided her with an angle in which she was able to see him while he was still studying the place. She studied him for a few moments before deciding to go back to playing her music before he took notice of her ability.

He was beautiful. Ah yes, It was a he. He looked almost human. He wasn't a monster. He was even more beautiful than humans.

She smiled as she continued playing her melody.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquiorra's side

The melody was astonishing. He doesn't know why but something in that melody attracted him. It was beautiful. He was just walking aimlessly when he was first mesmerized by it. He didn't understand why did it capture him like that. It indeed wasn't magical nor was it a spell. He would have known, he was in a much higher level than to be fooled by such a thing. It just touches something deep inside and he doesn't know what it is or rather doesn't want to acknowledge it.

At first, he stayed to listen until the end then continued his aimless walking. He found himself returning to the same place to hear the music again the next day. He was lucky that the sound was there again. He would come everyday just to listen.

He had took notice that the direction that the music came from had higher spiritual energy. He was getting curious. It made him reluctant to go there but he was much stronger, he just didn't want to go in a useless fight.

After sometime, he noticed that something in the music had changed. As if happiness began to seep into it. It was not an unpleasant change. It just added more to its beauty. It moved something inside of him, the heart? Why would this melody remind him of that? The heart didn't exist. Why does it make him question what he had already settled a long time ago?

Curiosity was getting the best of him. The former espada decided to go.

The place was huge and it was surrounded by a wall. He didn't care, he can overcome it easily. He entered and started taking notice of his surroundings. There was a small isolated building that he landed in front off, the source of music. It was fairly far from the main building. He noticed that the music stopped for a short while then continued.

He walked towards the sound's direction. He didn't know that humans were capable of making something beautiful. He looked lowly at them. It was a human female who played the music. She certainly had higher energy than an average human. She can feel his energy even for a little while. She wasn't able to see him because If she did, she would have been terrified like any human would.

The cat beside her was another thing but she wasn't attacking so he assumed he can stay, he was stronger anyway.

The girl had beautiful orange hair and she was well endowed. She was beautiful for any creature not just humans. There was something about her that captured him again. She was smiling and more happiness had seeped to her music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulquoirra gets to witnesses human interaction and is astonished

This time she wasn't playing her instrument. She was chatting with some other human, A female most probably. The music girl was showing such a display of emotions. For someone who loathed emotions, he was astonished by the scene in front of him. Somewhere inside of him knew that her music held emotions. He wanted to deny it very hard but couldn't help but be drawn to it. He did notice the subtle change of the feeling the music held and even on the girl herself but he never witnessed it to such a great extent.

He was utterly confused. Why did he come when there was no music? Does he want to be involved in what he loathed?

* * *

Tatsuki was one of the few people who didn't fear Orihime. They were friends since long ago before she came here. She was one of the few things that eased her loneliness specially after her brother's untimely death. She was the loneliest then. After discovering they wouldn't have a lot of time to spend together because of Orihime's confinement, Tatsuki decided to work as a maid in the house. She had to quit two years later because to help at her family's dojo. They stayed good friends through the years.

"We have not been able to spend sometime together lately." The black haired girl huffed as she leaned her head back.

"Yes, but I appreciate having you even if we don't meet a lot." The other girl said in a genuine voice knowing the guilt her friend felt. She sometimes would sneak out from the mansion but this didn't happen a lot.

Tatsuki gave her friend a small guilty smile "I love how you know me so well."

Orihime smiled back "You know me well too."

In amidst their chit chats, She had forgotten about that spiritual pressure that roamed near. She figured he will not come since she wasn't playing her music today but to her surprise he did come in. The girls continued to share their stories and gossip together.

"You know, you seem better than I thought you would be" The other girl remarked and continued while lowering her voice. "You even seemed more delighted when the atmosphere became heavier some time ago." She smirked at her friend knowing that there was something. Oh, how she would love to prey on it.

Orihime smiled at her with a hint of blush. Yes, Tatsuki had a bit of spiritual power but it was too dull compared to Orihime. She could feel the spiritual pressure slightly, at most she could see some shadows.

"Well, I haven't been that lonely lately." She almost whispered hoping he would not hear her. He was sitting away that he shouldn't her them talking, that if he doesn't have a super hearing ability, she hoped.

She could see her friends eyes shining with curiosity urging her to continue. "He comes to hear my Koto. I don't think he knows I can see him. At least that's how he acts."

"You didn't interact with him?" She asked curiously.

"No, you know how they fear humans too." She said a bit sad.

"But from the feeling I am getting he seems to powerful. Rather he's the one who can hurt you" Tatsuki said with concern washing all of her.

"That's a possibility but Still, he could be provoked by fear. Anyway he didn't do anything and doesn't seem to have any ill intentions." The ginger girl was trying to reassure her friend.

"Yet" Tatsuki added.

She patted the cat's back "I have Yoruichi and I am not that defenseless." She stated and continued with a bitter tone "It is nice having someone to share my music with. It's not as lonely."

Tatsuki felt bitter for her friend. She knew how lonely it is for her but she couldn't help but be concerned "Just be careful "

Tatsuki seemed lost in thought. She glanced at him briefly again. She was interrupted out of her thoughts as her friend asked

"Since it's a "He", are spirit males handsome not monsters as we imagine them?" She asked genuinely out of mere curiosity.

Orihime blushed and she stared at where he was sitting. This time she was able to detect what his eyes held: astonishment and confusion. She was lost in the emerald green of his eyes and mumbled "Devilishly"

"I wish I could see him too." Her friend groaned as she thought of what she was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be an one shot but well it looks it' gonna be otherwise but it won't be long.
> 
> Hope you liked it


End file.
